Conventionally, a super-junction structure is known as a structure for reducing the on-resistance without sacrificing the breakdown voltage of a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor). Additionally, in the related art, there is known a super-junction structure which is formed by dry-etching an n-type silicon monocrystalline substrate to form stripe-shaped trenches on the substrate at a specified interval and then filling the insides of the trenches with filler epitaxial layers made of p-type silicon monocrystals.